fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui
Yui is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. She's a fan-made customer chosen by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014, created by Facebook user Júlia Diabliková. Appearance Yui has long, coffee brown hair split into two braided ponytails. She wears a green beanie, a green and brown-striped tank top, a brown skirt, bracelets on both wrists, and tan shoes with brown soles and laces. She also carries a brown travel bag. Styles Style B (Papa's Restaurants) She wears a brown shirt with a green tunic, a green cap with an orange feather attached to it, green pinstripe pants, and carries a pack of arrows on her back. Style B (Papa Louie 3) She wears a beige beanie, a black tank with beige stripes, and green straps, an army green purse with brown handles and straps, and black-beige shoes with brown soles and green laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 On her way to winning the second KCP, Yui received more votes than: *Iris in Round 1 of the Lettuce Lane Division (2,342-1,378) *Evy in the Lettuce Lane Division Semi-Finals (2,129-1,861) *Dash in the Lettuce Lane Division Finals (2,235-1,874) *Sarah in the Final-Four (2,066-1,762) *Randy in the Grand Finals (3,660-3,611) Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Jackmomole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Salted Caramel, Feather Cookie Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *1 Chocolate Acorn (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Guacomole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Halloween) *Pita Shell with Steak *Jack-O-Mole *La Catrina Sauce *Cheese *Jack-O-Mole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Wagyu *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Datemaki *Kuri Kinton *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Maple Syrup *4 Butters *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Holiday (Thanksgiving) *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Streusel *4 Pecan Pralines *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Portobello Mushrooms (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Crispy Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Sweet Potatoes (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Gravy *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dream Cream Soda **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Fudge Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Peanuts **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Peanuts *3 Salted Caramels Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Fudge Cookie with Pecans **Rocky Road *Fudge Cookie with Candy Corn **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Pecans **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Crème Brulée Syrup *Peanuts *3 Buckeyes Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Tikka Masala Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Carrots (All) * 2 Curly Fries (All) * Guacamole Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 2 Ginger Miso Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Kobumakis (All) * 2 Curly Fries (All) * Guacamole Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Caramel Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Pistachios Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Caramel Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Marble Rye Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Jack-o-Mole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Jack-o-Mole **Ranch Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 38 Unlockables *In Papa's Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Aged Gouda. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she's unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she's unlocked with Harvest Leaf Cookies. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Gravy. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yui is a playable character in the game. She is the second customer rescued in Level 1. She has no Special Skill and her weapon is a Crossbow. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Yui is the first customer to debut in a platformer game after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and the first customer to be a playable one in a platformer. **The weapon she uses is a crossbow with long spoons for arrows, which are from Papa's Freezeria. *She is the first and only fan-made customer to debut in a platformer game. *Her Style B since Papa's Bakeria is very similar to her Style C in Papa Louie 3. *Her orders usually consists of brown or orange foods. *She's the only Customerpalooza winner to have an accessory. Order Tickets Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween Yui Cheeseria.png|Yui's Cheeseria regular order Yui CTG.png|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving yuicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Yui Thanksgiving.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Yui CHD.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.22.37 PM.png|Yui's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Yui Bakeria.png|Yui's Bakeria regular order yuitmhh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween yuitmh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD regular order Yuisushih.PNG|Yui's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Papa's Sushiria Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Yui Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD regular order YuiTPizza.png|Yui's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1287.JPG|Yui's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.45.13 PM.png|Yui's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Yui's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Yui's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Yui (Regular).jpg|Yui's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Yui (Holiday).jpg|Yui's Pancakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Yui (Regular).jpg|Yui's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 8FD370FB-2621-44E2-9E5D-8F29751E19BA.jpeg|Yui’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. 99B01B7E-7476-4A5D-A1FD-0EDF1F0053FC.jpeg|Yui’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Yui’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Yui's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Yui’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Yui's Donuteria To Go! regular order. EDBD4220-497D-4FAE-A71A-1861E487BED6.jpeg|Yui’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Halloween AB9864A1-CE4F-4B49-AC02-9B802472F750.jpeg|Yui’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order B8933C1F-E93A-4F7C-83EC-DE4A74114641.jpeg|Yui's Bakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 5B8C2F13-A97C-406B-8917-CC66D84C2229.jpeg|Yui's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Yui PL3.png|Yui's Style B in PL3 10678649 10203734177669203 607109893010533262 n.jpg|Yui created by Julia D. Winner.jpg|Yui, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014! Final.jpg Yui KCP Bracket.jpg Yui.jpg Aplausos.png Who will won.png Yui hood.jpg|One of three costumes Yui can wear in the game Yui reveal.jpg|It looks like she is in Papa Louie 3 WSA2.png|Yui is rescued by Chuck WSA3.png|Yui's Style B outfit in Papa Louie 3 Capture-0.PNG CaptureYui.PNG|Yui at the dining table CaptureGolden.PNG|Yui with a special recipe to give Cus.JPG Yui and her order.jpg|Yui finishes ordering her sandwich Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope in Toastwood LOL.PNG|Yui-ception! Newbies.jpg|Yui, 7th in line for cupcakes Poor Yui.png YuiInCheeseria.png Yui dancin.png|Yui certainly has got her groove today. Yuiiiiiiiiiiii.png Yuii.png Steven in the game.jpg|Yui with Steven ordering pie IVegHtR.png|Yui enjoys her perfect Thanksgiving pie. palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining in Papa's Cupcakeria HD YuiUnlocked!.png|Yui unlocked in Cheeseria! YuiB.jpg|Yui's second outfit YuiCoolC.jpg|Yui ordering a Cool and Creamy special taco... YuiCoolC2.jpg|...Yui orders a Cool and Creamy special taco again! Grande Bullseye.jpg|Grande Bullseye: Perfect Guacomole Grande for Yui! TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg|Taylor dances with Xandra while Yui is playing an arcade game. CheesyYuiPerfect.jpg|Yui gets a perfect Cheesy Chicken special taco! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwich for Yui and Olivia! bandicam 2016-08-16 16-47-49-497.jpg|Yui gets a great sandwhich and fries at Cheeseria! Yui.PNG|"Yui" is taking Cooper's order in Papa's Donuteria while Hope accompanies him Yui perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Yui KCP winners.png|Yui, Kingsley, Hope, Steven and Elle in the parade of Papa's Sushiria Steven + Yui = Cheaters.png Yui and Elle in Papa's Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle are talking in Sakura Bay Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Yui & Elle.png|Yui and Elle are in line in Sushiria Yui and Elle in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining in Sushiria Elle and Yui in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining again in Sushiria bandicam 2017-01-07 10-29-06-110.jpg|Yui with a Special Recipe in Sushiria Hope and Yui Sushiria.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay again Yui and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Yui and Elle once again in Sakura Bay Perfect Sushi - Yui.png|Yui goes to Silver with her perfect Wasabi Wagyu! Yui vs. LePunch.jpg|Yui vs. Luau LePunch Angry Yui.PNG|"I have a bow and arrow and I'm not afraid to use it." Bad Taco - Yui.png|"I asked for Green Gordita, not for this masterpiece!" Perfect Pancakes - Yui.png|Yui's thankful and happy with perfect pancakes she received! IMG 0921.JPG 2017-06-19 06.59.03 AM.png|Yui and Elle talking once again in Sakura Bay they 064.PNG|Yui calling Ninroy IMG 0216.JPG|Yui dining with Austin PZRHD - Yui Approved.png|PZRHD! Yui Approved! Screenshot 20171111-074024.png Yui Style B.jpg|Style B Perfect Pie for Yui.png|Perfect Pie For Yui Yui's gift.jpg Parade 02.jpg IMG_5127.JPG|Perfect sushi for Yui �� Yui and Tohru.jpg|Tohru and Yui share the perfect sushi! Best Girl Yui Perfect.jpg Yuifect.jpg Silver Yui.jpg Stevui waiting for scoops.jpg IMG_0197.PNG IMG_0275.PNG|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-10-10-24-37.png IMG 0422.PNG IMG 0947.PNG 45685141_534563647016946_1142312742112198656_n.png IMG_1078.PNG Wendy and Yui .PNG IMG 1156.PNG|KCP Host and KCP Winner IMG 2098.PNG Yui Nervous.png Yui Not Pleased.png Angry Yui.png IMG_1248.PNG IMG_1269.PNG IMG_1950.PNG yuiprof.jpg Yui Finger Point.png|Yui is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1605.PNG IMG_1943.PNG Yui in Scooperia HD.PNG Yui Perfect Hotdog.png IMG_2134.PNG Timm and Yui.png BD525F8E-B93E-4706-92FA-535B71356B3F.jpeg C4E2D192-2180-4AF1-AAD2-5A1868570C58.png 09945FE7-2FA6-4061-AD12-565258100332.png 969853FF-5968-45F3-BE22-88ED6C5FA6D3.png DA7825A5-90C6-4442-A999-0A60809D7F01.jpeg Franco and Yui.png Yui - Style B - Papa's Bakeria.png Perfect Pancakes - Yui.png Yui in Scooperia HD.PNG Yui Style B.png Perfect Sushi - Yui.png Koilee n' Yui.jpg Yui Style B.jpg Bad Taco - Yui.png Perfect Pie for Yui.png Yui's gift.jpg Silver Yui.jpg Yui reveal.jpg Yui hood.jpg Yui perfect pie.png Yui & Elle.png Yui and her order.jpg Yui dancin.png Yui.png Yui.jpg PLP Yui Outfits.png Palooza yui and hope.jpg Ivy and yui gets a peffect.png Tperfect46.jpg FDEA7834-6B70-4115-8564-C0C9BA44F8C9.png perfect72.jpg 2A8413FE-B52C-4D74-B80B-4B3C0A136CF9.png 87C695CE-9D27-4B98-B640-A736ECD650DC.png|Perfect during her thanksgiving week 8B268532-F703-487E-9D95-E39E2242BB51.png|Perfect Hotdiggity Dog for Yui and Cherissa 2D9A4AB8-2D07-4322-BFAB-EFAC21A713A6.png|2nd time perfect for Yui and her favorite holiday Fan Art Classof20141.jpg|By magicmusic doodle.png|By magicmusic To Lola Vallez.png|Made by Almei SWEEEEEEET SWEEEET SWEET VICTORY.PNG|Made by EightballPixels yui shapes.png|Made by Kawaii Mashmallow llEJlou.png|Made by MooseRelated YuiIsForYou.png|The Campaign Buttons of Yui Image 005.jpg|Made by Prudence Shy Pony Yui.png|Pony Yui by Twilight Starlight xPDWLyD.png|Made by PsychicEspeon YuiChibi.jpg Julep Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub IMG 0444.jpg|Yui Bolt, from Zoomer3539's Geekout series Pokemom 6.PNG|Yui in a Pokemon Dressup pixel yui.png|Made by LavenderSunset 搜狗截图15年07月25日1804 1.png|Yui is a Papa's Cheeseria chef yui from me.png sp-studio (1).jpg Yui Kid.jpg mindy and yui attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Yui and Mindy by DokiDokiTsina Yuibydiastrisunadi.jpg|By Diastri Sunadi 150325 yui by akautageri-d8n2y4t.jpg|By Akautageri Flipline - Yui.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 1535106231489.jpg|Yui's flipdeck created in Papa Louie Pals YuiByPeteyK.jpg EpisodeYui.png||By RedRubyTwilight Steven and Yui by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 a_calm_day_by_obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 Flipline - Yui.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Magicdrawbridge by Nikospa1000 Edit.jpg|Papa Louie and Yui By Nikospa1000 Screenshot_2019-11-27 Scratch - Chibi Maker v1 13 ♡.png|chibi yui :D Papa Louie Pals Cauldron.jpg|By Nikospa1000|Rhonda and Papa Louie Papa Louie Pals Magicforest.jpg|By Nikospa1000 | Papa Louie and Tony Solary Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:Y Characters